SPECIAL UKE? You aren't my lovely uke! (HIATUS)
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto itu manis? Lalu kenapa Sasuke selalu membullynya? Ada apa dengan Itachi yang berusaha keras melindungi Naruto? dan Kyuubi… dia bukan lagi kakak manis idaman Naruto. semuanya berubah!/ Aku akan tetap bersikap ceria demi Kaa-sanku di surga Itachi-senpai. Aku mencintai si Dobe dengan caraku sendiri/ aku incest?/Kuakui aku menyukaimu, Naru. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaNaru, KyuuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**SPECIAL UKE? You aren't my lovely uke!**

**aku baik-baik saja. Yah! Aku masih baik-baik saja sekalipun diperlakukan seperti sampah. Aku akan bertahan untuk seseorang yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk kelangsungan hidupku.**

**Aku tidak akan menyerah. Yah! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan terindah. Aku yakin Tuhan akan mencintai semua orang yang sabar dalam menjalani hidupnya.**

**Aku yakin suatu hari nanti mereka yang membenciku akan menerima kehadiranku. Menyayangiku seperti ketulusanku yang selalu menyayangi mereka setulus hati. Sama sekali tidak ada niat balas membenci. Sekali pun sekarang ini mereka selalu menyakitiku… membuatku menderita… dan membuatku hidup layaknya manusia yang tidak berharga!**

**Karena aku… adalah seorang Namikaze Naruto, pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang akan tetap bersikap ramah dan ceria, positif thinking pada kelangsungan hidupku yang saat ini bisa dikatakan masih menyedihkan.**

**Yosh! Besok pasti akan ada banyak kejutan!**

**Harapanku…**

**Tuhan…**

**Berikan tempat terindah untuk Kaa-sanku tercinta di surga.**

**Berikan setitik cahaya untuk Tou-sanku yang selama ini tidak pernah menyayangiku karena sudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang amat berarti untuknya…**

**Buatlah Kyuu-nii kembali menyayangiku seperti dulu…**

**Dan terakhir… berikanlah aku cinta sejati yang akan semakin menyempurnakan hidupku.**

**Aamiin.**

Seorang pemuda blonde berambut pirang tersenyum ceria lalu menutup buku diary biru mudanya. Senada dengan warna matanya yang begitu memikat siapa pun orang yang menatapnya.

Mata seseorang yang tetap berbinar sekalipun kehidupannya amat pelik dan rumit. Dibully, tak dipedulikan, dan dibenci. Hal itulah yang selama ini ia rasakan. Harapannya pada kakak semata wayangnya yang dulu amat menyayanginya pun kini hilang tak berbekas saat kakaknya berbalik membencinya karena ia menolak hubungan incest mereka.

Hmm… ia hanya bisa menggantungkan nasibnya pada author sinting yang lagi-lagi membuatnya harus menderita. Di sini tidak ada lagi Naruto yang incest. Cuma Kyuubi doang. Tapi rupanya justru karena Kyuubi doang yang incest-lah Naruto jadi menderita sepenuhnya.

Lalu… bagaimana dengan sikap duo Uchiha yang juga berbanding terbalik?

Di sini…

Adalah kebalikan dari cerita MY LOVELY UKE!

Kisah cinta rumit ini pun kembali dibuka dengan adanya prolog tanpa author peduli karena kebanyakan ff author yang lain juga cuma muncul chapter satunya doang. Hehehe!

**Disclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei punya chara. karakter, ide, dan alur semuanya murni dari otak beku Nay.**

**Naruto itu manis? Lalu kenapa Sasuke selalu membullynya? Ada apa dengan Itachi yang berusaha keras melindungi Naruto? dan Kyuubi… dia bukan lagi kakak manis idaman Naruto. semuanya berubah!/ Aku akan tetap bersikap ceria demi Kaa-sanku di surga Itachi-senpai. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaNaru, KyuuNaru**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaNaru, KyuuNaru**

**Genre**

**Romance, Humor, drama**

**Warning!**

**Miss typos, OOC mungkin, YAOI, lime, lemon, ada incest sebelah (?), dan mungkin kurang bagus untuk kesehatan. Hehe**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YANG GAK SUKA TAPI TETEP NGEFLAME BUTA GAK BISA BACA OPENING!**

Bruk!

Si blonde meringis kesakitan saat didorong seseorang sampai jatuh terduduk. Ia mendongak menatap sosok orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto kembali menunduk sambil berdiri, tidak berani balas menatap sosok berambut blue dark yang kini menatapnya murka.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu di koridor sekolah hanya menatap si blonde miris. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa si pangeran sekolah selalu memperlakukannya tidak layak? Bukan kah si blonde itu amat manis?

Hhh…

Kalau saja bukan Sasuke Uchiha, sudah pasti akan ada banyak orang yang membantu si blonde itu. Tidak tega pada Naruto yang masih bisa tersenyum ramah sekalipun sekujur tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Yah! Kadang Sasuke memang menyiksa si blonde sampai babak belur. Entah apa salah Naruto? yang jelas Sasuke pantat ayam yang tidak berperi-kejerukan itu memang selalu bersikap seenak jidatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-sama," kata Naruto lirih. tadi ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruknya ke kemeja Sasuke. Membuat si pantat ayam itu murka dan tanpa segan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Sasuke merebut gelas yang berisi setengah jus dari tangan Naruto. tanpa segan ia menyiramkannya ke wajah si blonde. Membuat Naruto menyusut cairan yang sedikit lengket itu dan tetap menunduk.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke masih datar. Ia yang merupakan anak dari salah satu donatur terbesar atas berdirinya Konoha Gakuen itu menatap pemuda di depannya datar.

"Menyedihkan!" desisnya sambil mengelap tangannya yang kotor ke jas sekolah berwarna biru tua Naruto yang masih bersih. Ia kembali mendorong Naruto pelan lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Dibuntuti Neji, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Tepat saat Gaara melewati Naruto, ia menyerahkan sebuah saputangan guccinya pada si blonde. Tersenyum tipis, iba pada si blonde.

"Bersihkan wajahmu!" kata Gaara. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara!"

**Naysaruchikyuu  
**

.

.

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx kelam tampak sibuk memperhatikan sosok mungil pemuda blonde yang lagi-lagi dibully adiknya, ia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil merapikan jas sekolahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Rambutnya yang dikuncir rapi sedikit terayun angin saat ia berlari kecil dari tengah lapangan menghampiri si blonde yang masih berdiri mematung sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari cairan orange dengan saputangan pemberian Gaara.

Itachi berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, ia menghela napas lalu menjitak kepala pirang itu pelan. Di belakangnya Sasori, Nagato, dan Pain ikut menatap si blonde prihatin.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?" Tanya Itachi kesal. Jengkel pada si blonde yang selalu menerima dengan lapang setiap perlakuan kasar dan kejam dari teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak optimis dengan kekuatanku untuk melawan Sasuke-sama, senpai!" Naruto terkekeh geli. Hatinya sedikit menghangat saat mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Itachi. Itachi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari jasnya dan membantu Naruto membersihkan jas Naruto yang kotor.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku, dan aku akan membelamu." Itachi mendelik saat melihat Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu."

"Hanya itu isi dari kepala pirangmu?"

"Mungkin!" Naruto menggidikkan bahunya.

Itachi menghela napas lalu mengacak-acak rambut blonde pemuda di depannya. Si manis itu tetap tersenyum ceria meski pun hidupnya bisa disebut tergolong menderita. Tampak tidak pernah mengeluh akan kesukaran yang di hadapinya.

Naruto masih tetap tersenyum sampai kemudian melihat sosok berambut orange kemerahan yang keluar dari kelas. Sosok itu dengan gaya angkuhnya menghampiri Naruto dan memperhatikan si kuning dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Menjijikan!" desisnya sambil membuang muka pelan. Membuat Itachi menggeram kesal karena tingkah jahat Kyuubi. Naruto kan adiknya sendiri, kok Kyuubi sejahat itu sih?

"Dia adikmu Namikaze!" desis Itachi geram. Tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Kyuubi. Kok ada sih kakak sejahat Kyuubi? Yang cuek-cuek aja ngeliat adiknya dibully. Padahal Naruto juga seorang Namikaze, putra bungsu dari pemilik yayasan yang harusnya juga dihormati layaknya Kyuubi. Tapi dengan lantangnya dulu Kyuubi sempat mengumumkan saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru di depan lapangan lengkap dengan toaknya, bahwa drajatnya tidak bisa disamakan dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya anak yang terbuang dan kebetulan bermarga Namikaze.

Tentu saja sekolah geger karena Kyuubi mengibarkan bendera peperangan secara blak-blakkan dengan adiknya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya selain Kyuubi, Naruto, dan author sendiri. Yang jelas, Kyuubi tidak bersikap seperti itu dari dulu. Ia berubah hanya setelah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Saat ia harus menelan sakit hati dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaan sayangnya pada Naruto. memutuskan dirinya menjadi musuh terbesar Naruto, yang membuat si pirang sangat wajib memasang alarm berbahaya jika sudah berhadapan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Apa lagi jika tidak ada Itachi.

Eh?

Itachi?

Yah! Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan semenjak mereka pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Konoha Gakuen. Atau lebih tepatnya untuk disebut Konoha High School International mengingat Konoha Gakuen mencakup sekolah menengah pertama dan sekolah dasarnya juga.

Itachi dan Kyuubi memang selalu bersaing dalam bidang apa pun. Namun sayangnya Kyuubi selalu sanggup dikalahkan oleh Uchiha sulung yang selain jenius, tangguh, dan dingin, tetapi juga amat sangat licik.

Kyuubi pun masih tidak sanggup menggeser peringkat satu di kelasnya yang diduduki oleh Uchiha sulung. Ia semakin membenci Itachi saat tahu Itachi menjadi salah satu kuman pengganggunya setiap ia ingin membuat adiknya menderita sampai ke akarnya.

Tidak mungkin Kyuubi membenci Naruto tanpa alasan bukan?

Yah!

Kyuubi memang punya alasan sendiri.

Kenapa ia amat membenci dan mengutuk kehadiran si pirang yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

Heh?

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Namikaze Kyuubi nyaris gila karena kehadiran Naruto?

Bukan! Bukan karena kelahiran Naruto yang membuat Kaa-sannya meninggal, Kyuubi masih cukup sadar bahwa kematian dan takdir itu sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan.

Bukan juga karena sejak dulu hampir setiap hari Kyuubi didoktrin ayahnya agar membenci sang Namikaze bungsu. Kyuubi cukup keras kepala kok, dia berpendirian teguh. Dan semua yang dikatakan ayahnya sama sekali tidak bisa mempengaruhi perasaan Kyuubi sedikit pun. Kyuubi terlalu kuat untuk didoktrin seseorang.

Tapi…

Karena penolakan sang Namikaze bungsu sendiri.

Karena adiknya yang begitu manis dan menjadi uke idamannya itu menolak cintanya mentah-mentah hanya karena status saudara kandung mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat Namikaze sulung kita patah hati. Ia yang dulunya amat menyayangi dan berusaha melindungi Naruto sekuat tenaga kini justru berbalik membencinya.

Membenci adiknya yang sudah membuatnya patah hati.

Cih!

Menyedihkan sekali.

Sudah homo, incest, ditolak lagi! Betapa menyedihkannya aku. Batin Kyuubi setiap mengingat bahwa sampai saat ini perasaan cintanya pada Naruto tidak berubah sedikit pun. Kyuubi masih berharap Naruto akan menyerah dan menyambut cintanya dengan tangan terbuka. Menunjukkan pada Naruto siapa yang terkuat dan Naruto hanya seonggok tubuh lemah tanpa perlindungannya. Hal itulah yang Kyuubi lakukan saat ini.

Tapi…

Sepertinya dewi fortuna memang enggan berpihak padanya. Belum lama Kyuubi melepaskan Naruto, kini ada Uchiha Itachi yang selalu berusaha melindungi sang adik. Kadang Kyuubi bingung sendiri. Ada apa dengan author? Ada apa dengan Itachi? Ada apa dengan fic ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Itachi yang biasanya hanya selalu mencintainya sekalipun tidak ia pedulikan kini justru menyukai adiknya?

Ahhh…

Itu karena author cari suasana baru, Kyuu. Kau sendiri kan udah author jodohkan dengan Sasuke di fic Author yang satunya. Ckckck!

.

"Hhh… kenapa kau selalu menggangguku Uchiha?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah berhenti mengusiknya!" desis Itachi mangkel. Ia menarik tangan Naruto dan menyembunyikan si pirang di balik punggungnya. Membuat Kyuubi mendecih karena Naruto begitu penurut.

"Memangnya kau siapanya, heh? Kenapa kau begitu berusaha melindungi si pirang tidak berguna itu?" tantang Kyuubi mangkel. Ia mengangkat dagunya angkuh membuat Itachi membatu. Bingung hendak menjawab apa?

Yah?

Memangnya siapa Itachi?

Memangnya apa arti Itachi di mata Naruto sampai ia selalu berusaha melindungi si blonde?

Ahh…

Kepala Itachi berdenyut sakit setiap memikirkan status hubungan mereka yang tidak jelas. Sangat amat tidak jelas.

"Bukan urusanmu, kan, rubah?" akhirnya Itachi menjawab simple. Gak penting juga kan Itachi harus capek-capek jelasin hubungan ItaNaru sama musuhnya sendiri?

"Ahhh… kau menyukainya? Kau homo, Keriput?" karena kesal dengan jawaban Itachi. Kyuubi berkata lebih ekstrim lagi sama Itachi. Gak lihat banget Itachi yang makin mangkel sama jawaban Kyuubi.

Mau tuh rubah orange apa sih?

Seneng banget bikin Itachi kesal.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian ItaKyuuIta itu langsung saling bisik-bisik satu sama lain. Memunculkan sebuah praduga yang menyerang Uchiha sulung dengan telak. Sebagian ada yang menjerit pelan sambil bilang YAOI, sebagian malah patah hati karena ternyata salah satu pangeran tampan Uchiha yang amat dipuja itu mengalami penyimpangan seksual. Astaga! Ada apa dengan dunia?

"Sudah, Kyuu-nii!" Naruto risih sendiri. Ia yang sebenarnya juga ada setitik perasaan khusus untuk Itachi justru blushing sendiri. Memunculkan kepalanya hanya untuk meminta sang kakak berhenti mempermalukan Itachi.

Melihat rona merah di wajah Naruto tentu membuat Kyuubi makin mangkel. Dikutuklah semua Uchiha yang menjijikan di matanya itu di dalam hati. Kyuubi menelan ludah saat melihat wajah manis adiknya yang merona hanya karena berpikiran kemungkinan Itachi menyukai Naruto.

Cih! Si kuning itu menyebalkan! Batin Kyuubi stress sendiri. Menyesali kebodohan mulutnya yang justru memunculkan sebuah hipotesis yang menyudutkan dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Itachi dan Naruto saling menyukai?

Cih!

Kyuubi segera menyingkirkan semua yang ada di kepalanya lalu kembali menatap Itachi fokus, berharap si sulung Uchiha brengsek biadab itu menyangkal semua kata-kata Kyuubi.

"Aku homo pun bukan urusanmu kan, rubah?" kata Itachi santai.

"Hentikan Aniki!"

Rupanya Sasuke yang mendadak muncul tanpa sepengetahuan yang nulis itu juga ikut mangkel denger jawaban kakaknya.

Astaga!

Bagaimana kalau di fic ini yang akan dijadikan best couple oleh author sinting itu adalah ItaNaru?

Bukan Sasuteme dan Narudobe seperti biasanya?

Sasuke cuma bisa melas-melas dalam hati.

"Sejak kapan kau muncul di sini Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi horror. Kaget juga sama Sasuke yang udah kayak jelangkung. Tahu-tahu nongol aja.

"Kalau Kaa-san tahu kau gay, dia akan kecewa."

"Kau tidak tahu Kaa-san itu fujoshi akut, Otouto? Dia bahkan sering menjodoh-jodohkan Tou-san dengan sesama laki-laki dalam khayalannya." Itachi buka aib. Nyebarin sama semua orang tentang kesintingan ibunya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Astaga!

Bukan karena kesal Itachi membuka aib keluarga!

Tapi karena memikirkan Itachi punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Naruto sesuka hatinya.

Mendekati Naruto sesuka hatinya?

Hal itu membuat otak jenius Sasuke kelabakan sendiri. Tidak! Ia yang juga sudah sejak lama menyukai Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hubungan ItaNaru berjalan lancar.

Yah!

Apa pun akan Sasuke lakukan untuk memisahkan Naruto dari Itachi.

Tebese!

.

Hahahahay! Kenapa Nay ketawa nista sendiri saat nulis fic ini? Ya ampun. Pairing favorit Nay, Nay acak-acak sedemikian rupa.

Betewe, buat yang pengen baca cerita BDSM SasuKyuu, silahkan buka ff Nay yang judulnya **Because? I'm Sasuke Uchiha**. Di sana nasib Kyuubi dinistakan Nay juga. Hehehe.

Makin lama kayaknya pengunjung ffn makin berkurang ya? Yang komen tiap fic Nay juga makin dikit.

Nay sebenarnya sedih, soalnya ada beberapa fic yang udah capek-capek Nay tulis panjang buat muasin readers tapi yang review cuma dikit. Bikin Nay ngerasa makin lama fic Nay makin gak layak baca.

Udah ah curhatnya!

Adakah yang tertarik dengan kelanjutan cerita ini Minna? Nay harap kalian yg baca bersedia meninggalkan reviewnya.

Arigatou…


	2. Chapter 2

Eh, kenapa malah banyakan respon buat kebalikan MLU, ya? Apa MLU kuhiatusin terus lanjutin yang ini aja? Huahahaha!

Buat yang kemarin maaf, kebanyakan aku mainin, ya? Pas aku baca ulang terlalu banyak aku nimbrung. Chapter ini udah diusahain aku gak ikut campur kebanyakan kayaknya.

**and buat genre… Nay bingung loh. Ini bisa dibilang perpaduan romance, hurt dan humor. Nay bener-bener gak bisa fokus sama salah satunya. Kalo ngambil hurt, apa bedanya sama MLU? tapi kalo humor, ini kan ceritanya tetap tentang derita Naruto. haduh… maka dari itu, Nay mulai sekarang cuma pake 1 genre aja. Romance. Terserah mau romance campur apa tergantung maunya Nay aja, ya.**

**Disclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei punya chara. karakter, ide, dan alur semuanya murni dari otak beku Nay.**

**Naruto itu manis? Lalu kenapa Sasuke selalu membullynya? Ada apa dengan Itachi yang berusaha keras melindungi Naruto? dan Kyuubi… dia bukan lagi kakak manis idaman Naruto. semuanya berubah!/ Aku akan tetap bersikap ceria demi Kaa-sanku di surga Itachi-senpai. SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaNaru, KyuuNaru**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ItaNaru, KyuuNaru AllsemeXNaru**

**Genre**

**Romance, hurt, humor garing**

**Warning!**

**Miss typos, OOC mungkin, YAOI, lime, lemon, ada incest sebelah (?), dan mungkin kurang bagus untuk kesehatan. Hehe**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YANG GAK SUKA TAPI TETEP NGEFLAME BUTA GAK BISA BACA OPENING!**

**.**

**.**

**All loving You, Naru!**

**.**

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya, entah kenapa hatinya mendadak cenat-cenut mulu tiap mengingat kejadian tadi bersama ItaKyuuSasu. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum senang saat melihat gelagat Itachi yang dituduh Kyuubi menyukainya.

Lepas dari benar atau tidaknya perasaan Itachi, Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia yang memang sudah terjerat feromon mematikan sang Uchiha sulung itu hanya bisa berharap dalam hati.

Berharap pada Tuhan bahwa memang Itachi lah sosok orang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya di masa depan nanti.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya lalu menopang dagu, menatap papan white board di depannya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Tidak menyadari efek sikap anehnya itu membuat seisi kelas blushing dan banjir darah (?). ahhh… cinta… kau memang sebuah perasaan yang indah.

"Jangan terus-terusan menebar feromon seperti itu Dobe!" bentak Sasuke setelah yakin sudah tidak ada darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Tanpa semua orang sadari Sasuke sendiri mimisan walau langsung ditutupi sapu tangan sambil pura-pura batuk. Biar gak ketahuan gitu.

Siapa yang tidak kagum saat melihat mata sebiru langit cerah itu begitu berbinar memikat?

Siapa yang tidak meleleh melihat senyuman bak malaikat tersesat di bumi itu terus mengembang seolah menebar bahagia untuk seluruh manusia yang melihat?

Siapa yang tidak speechless melihat raut wajah bahagia sang manusia berparas rupawan yang biasanya dirundung duka itu kini terlihat begitu ceria seolah dunia dalam genggaman tangannya saja?

"Sa-Sasuke-sama…" Naruto tersentak kaget lalu menunduk dalam, takut pada Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul di depannya? Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menggebrak meja.

Kesal sekali!

Bukan karena Naruto sudah membuatnya mimisan. Hal itu sih Sasuke sudah biasa.

Tapi karena mengingat Naruto yang tadi begitu nemplok di punggung Itachi. Cari-cari kesempatan banget sih?

"Kau, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Anikiku?" Tanya Sasuke geram. Sikapnya yang dipikir orang karena tidak suka Naruto mendekati kakaknya karena jijik pada si pirang, sebenarnya disebabkan karena Sasuke cemburu. Yah! Sasuke sangat-sangat cemburu.

"Ti-tidak ada Sasuke sama, aku dan senpai tidak ada hubungan apa pun!"

"Jangan pernah kau berucap dusta padaku!" kata Sasuke setres. Lebay banget tuh kata-kata yang dia contek dari lirik lagu Indonesia. "Aku tahu kamu sedang berbohong!" imbuhnya makin gak waras. Gak elite banget kan ngucapin lirik-lirik lagu? Gak kreatif banget.

"Sungguh aku tidak pernah selingkuh!" jawab Shikamaru yang mendadak nongol di samping Sasuke. Ngebales tuh kata-kata yang udah bikin SasuNaru jadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Semua orang yang menatap tingkah OOC Sasuke itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. Gak nyangka banget gitu.

"Kau jadi pusat perhatian Sas!" kata Neji yang menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Menyeretnya keluar karena tidak tega juga melihat wajah Sasuke yang mendadak pucat. Naruto hanya megap-megap tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih?

"Makanlah!" Gaara yang curi-curi kesempatan langsung duduk di samping Naruto dan menyerahkan satu bungkus roti pada si pirang. Naruto yang memang belum sempat makan siang menerimanya lalu tersenyum sumringah.

"Arigatou, Gaara…"

"Hn!" Gaara tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada si pirang yang sudah menawan hatinya. Naruto membalas senyumannya lalu membuka bungkus roti itu dan melahapnya. Roti rasa coklat itu benar-benar terasa nikmat saat setiap olesan coklatnya mengenai lidah Naruto. yummy… walau tetap tidak seenak ramen tentunya.

"Enak sekali!" kata Naruto serius. Yang langsung diberi sambut senyuman miring dari Gaara.

"Kakakku yang membuatnya."

"Temari Nee-san?"

"Yah! Kankurou terlalu pemalas untuk memasak."

Mendengar itu Naruto tergelak tawa. Entah kenapa Gaara itu sangat irit kata setiap bicara, tapi kata-katanya selalu terdengar lucu menurut si blonde.

"Kenapa kau selalu tertawa setiap aku bicara?" Gaara mengernyit aneh. Sedikit terlihat unik karena dia tidak punya alis. Alisnya yang saat kecil dicukur Temari karena menurutnya membuat Gaara terlihat imut itu tidak pernah tumbuh lagi. Walau tidak mengurangi kadar tampannya Gaara tentunya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, Naruto segera diam dan berdehem, tidak enak juga kan? Bagaimana kalau Gaara tersinggung coba?

"Entahlah, aku selalu merasa kau itu lucu dan… tampan?" Naruto tersipu saat mengucapkan pujian terakhirnya. Membuat wajah Gaara ikut-ikutan blushing karena mendapat pujian dari orang yang sudah lama disukainya.

Eh?

Yah! Gaara memang sudah lama menyukai Naruto, tetapi saat dia tahu Sasuke juga menyukai Naruto ia mengalah karena tidak ingin bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke selalu menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Naruto dengan cara yang aneh –bully-, Gaara kini memutuskan untuk bersaing secara netral. Yah! Sasuke tidak menghargai pengorbanannya, kenapa ia harus memikirkan perasaan Sasuke?

"Aku tertipu, kediamanmu yang kuanggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Kutak menyangka di belakangku, kau empatkan cintaku yang hanya kepadamu!"

Gaara langsung sweatdrop mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke saat berjalan melewatinya. Nyindir Naruto banget, kan? Mana ganti-ganti lirik lagu punya orang lagi.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa menunduk takut saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Sedikit merinding juga mendengar suara Sasuke yang amat sangat tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Kalo jadi tukang koran baru cocok mungkin?

Naruto segera menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan nasib Sasuke yang nista kalo jadi tukang koran. Kasian banget kan? Masa ganteng-ganteng tukang koran sih?

Eh?

Sejak kapan Naruto berpikir Sasuke ganteng?

Sejak dulu…

Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu Naruto sebenarnya sudah menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke yang pendiam, Sasuke yang tampan, Sasuke yang gak peduli sama semua fansgirl yang selalu meneriaki namanya.

Tapi perasaan suka Naruto berubah jadi kecewa begitu Sasuke selalu bersikap kasar padanya, membullynya, menyakiti perasaannya tanpa Naruto ketahui alasannya itu apa?

Di mana letak kesalahannya?

Kenapa Sasuke amat sangat kejam padanya?

Kenapa Sasuke tega membuatnya patah hati?

"Kau kenapa, Nar?" Tanya Gaara saat Naruto melamun. Naruto tersentak kaget lalu menoleh, ia tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak, hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

"Menjauhlah dari si pirang, Keriput!"

"Seperti aku mau mendengarkanmu saja."

"Apa maksudmu selalu melindungi begitu, hah?!"

"Seperti itu urusanmu saja."

"Kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi, brengsek?"

"Seperti aku takut padamu saja."

Itulah pertengkaran dua manusia tereksis di KIHS saat mereka di dalam kelas. Tepatnya hanya Kyuubi yang menyulut pertengkaran dengan cara berteriak-teriak tidak karuan di depan Itachi. Kalo Itachi sih tetap stay cool sambil bermain game di hapenya saja. Tidak ambil pusing pada Kyuubi yang sejak tadi sudah sibuk mengutuk dan melontarkan segala sumpah serapahnya untuknya.

"Ayo kita duel!" tantang Kyuubi akhirnya. Sudah sangat kehabisan akal menghadapi sikap bebal Itachi. Itachi mem-pause gamenya lalu menatap Kyuubi kemudian menyeringai.

"Seperti kau pernah menang dariku saja!"

"KERIPUT BIADAB! AAAARGGGHHH!" Kyuubi akhirnya hanya bisa berteriak frustasi menyesali karena selalu kalah dari Itachi.

Crap! Sialan!

.

.

Kesal pada Itachi, Kyuubi berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sendiri, koridor yang tampak lengang karena memang ini masih jam pelajaran. Dia mengeluarkan hapenya lalu mengotak-atiknya sebentar, menatap foto si pirang yang sampai sekarang masih juga belum menyerah.

Kenapa sih?

Tinggal balas menyukainya dan semuanya akan selesai, kan? Naruto tidak perlu lagi menderita dan Sasuke pun tidak akan mengusiknya jika Naruto sudah dalam perlindungan Kyuubi.

Tapi kenapa si pirang itu masih saja keras kepala?

Memangnya apa yang kurang dari sosok Kyuubi sampai-sampai Naruto tidak pernah memedulikannya? Tidak tertarik padanya?

Kyuubi itu tampan, kan? Kyuubi itu tinggi, kan? Kyuubi itu jenius, kan? Kyuubi itu kaya, kan? Dan Kyuubi itu kakak-. Hhh… Namikaze sulung amat sangat mengutuk karena pada akhirnya ia tahu alasan kenapa Naruto selalu menolaknya. Yah! Karena Kyuubi itu kakaknya. Dan Naruto amat keberatan dengan hubungan incest.

"Kaa-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Kyuubi akhirnya. Bertanya pada ibunya yang sudah tiada. Hhh… inilah yang disesalkannya karena tidak punya seorang ibu. Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk berbagi dan menceritakan unek-unek di hati. Menceritakan keluh kesah yang selalu menyakitinya. Kyuubi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat, menikmati setiap inchi jarum yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya karena ketidak berdayaannya setiap merindukan sang ibunda tercinta. "Andai kau di sini… mungkin aku tidak akan semenderita ini."

Kyuubi tersenyum miris. Membuat sesosok makhluk jangkung yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari jarak tak terlihat hanya ikut mendesah karena perihatin. Ia yang memang disayangi oleh ibunya yang memang selalu ada untuknya itu tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Kyuubi. Hanya bisa menanggapi setiap ocehan sang Namikaze sulung yang menawan hati.

Ahh…

Betapa ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Memikirkan sebenarnya siapa yang ia sukai?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar si pirang itu menyerah dan bertekuk lutut di kakiku, Kaa-san? Kapan dia mau incest?"

Kalimat terakhir Kyuubi membuat orang yang menjadi stalker dadakan itu sweatdrop. Mengenyahkan setitik perasaan iba yang tadi sempat hinggap di hatinya. Orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum geli. Melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya untuk bersantaikan diri.

Hhh… Namikaze Kyuubi… dia benar-benar manusia menarik.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Itachi melumat bibirnya kasar. Menarik kepala pirangnya lalu menekannya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Itachi menciumi sudut bibir Naruto lalu semakin naik ke pipi dan berakhir ke cuping telinganya, membuat si blonde tanpa sadar mendesah dan mencengkeram kaos hitam yang tengah dikenakan pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa tadi Itachi mendadak memanggilnya ke kamarnya dan menyerangnya seperti ini? Menarik tangannya lalu menciuminya seperti hewan buas yang sudah mendambakan mangsanya. Tapi, karena Naruto sendiri juga memang menyukai Itachi, ia pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Ini bukan pemaksaan.

Mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka.

"Senpai…" lenguh Naruto saat Itachi mendorongnya dan menindihnya, tubuh Naruto yang memang lebih mungil dari Itachi tampak menghilang jika dilihat dari balik punggung si mata onyx. Itachi yang merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Naruto kembali memagut bibirnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut si blonde yang bibirnya setengah terbuka. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto menikmati perlakuannya bahkan ada semburat merah di kulit tannya. Mata Naruto menyayu tertutupi kabut nafsu, sesuatu di balik celananya semakin menegang setiap kali menerima rangsangan.

"Kau manis, dan aku menyukaimu… Aishiteru… Naru…"

Deg!

Naruto hampir tidak bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri saat kalimat yang begitu didambakannya itu meluncur dari bibir tebal Itachi. Membuat kedua bola matanya yang sempat menyayu itu kini terbuka sempurna dan menatap sosok di atasnya tak percaya.

Benarkah?

Naruto tidak salah dengar kan?

"Se-senpai…"

"Jadilah kekasihku!" kata Itachi dengan mimik wajah serius. Membuat Naruto semakin blushing dan mengedarkan matanya malu, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Itachi yang begitu mengintimidasi.

Degup jantung Naruto semakin tak karuan, ia semakin bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bukan! Bukan bingung dengan perasaannya, Naruto sudah sangat yakin ia juga menyukai Itachi, ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkannya? Mengatakannya?

"I-Itachi senpai, jangan menatapku se-seperti itu." Naruto bicara gugup, membuat Itachi tersenyum manis karena menyadari hal itu.

"Jika kau menolakku, peluk aku, dan jika kau menerimaku, cium aku." Kata Itachi sinting. Dua-duanya sama aja curi-curi kesempatan.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto semakin blushing. Bagaimana mungkin ia berani mencium atau memeluk Itachi duluan? Ia kan malu. Naruto menarik-narik lengan kaos Itachi memberi isyarat agar Itachi mendekat, Itachi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat telak di pipi Itachi, membuat si pemuda bermata onyx itu menyipitkan matanya pertanda ia kecewa.

"A-apa?" Tanya Naruto semakin gugup saat Itachi hanya diam tak merespon tindakkan agresifnya, si blue dark itu menunjuk bibirnya mengisyaratkan ia menginginkan hal yang lebih.

"Kiss my lip, Naru."

Naruto semakin salah tingkah, jantungnya berdegup tak teratur membuat napasnya sedikit terengah. Kenapa Itachi banyak nuntut, sih? Dia gak sadar apa muka Naruto udah semerah tomat?

"A-aishiteru, senpai…"

BLETAK!

"WADAW!" jerit Naruto kesakitan saat kepalanya mendapat sebuah jitakan telak. Ia langsung terjaga dari tidurnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya bingung, mencari si pelaku biadab yang sudah membuyarkan mimpi indahnya.

Eh?

Jadi Naruto cuma mimpi?

Kasian amat ya? Hahahaha.

"Tidak seharusnya kau tidur di kelas Dobe!" Sasuke memberikan glare terbaiknya pada si pirang. Ia berkacak sebelah pinggang sambil menatap makhluk pirang yang tengah celingukan itu dengan muka garang khas Uchiha. Kesal sekali, siapa coba yang dimaksud Naruto dengan senpai itu? Sasuke yang tadi tanpa sengaja mendengar igauan si blonde hanya bisa mendengus dan menelan bulat-bulat sakit hatinya.

"Gomen Sasuke-sama." Naruto menunduk takut. Tidak menghiraukan seisi kelas yang tengah mentertawakannya, aura Sasuke yang lebih kelam dari biasanya itu membuatnya merinding ngeri.

Bisa kah nanti ia pulang dengan selamat?

"Kau kuhukum!" kata Sasuke sinting. Seenak rambut pantat ayamnya aja mau ngehukum anak orang. Mendengar hal itu Naruto mendongak dan menatap si blue dark tak percaya. Kali ini hukuman apa lagi?

Dipukuli kah?

Disuruh membersihkan toilet kah?

Membersihkan sepatu Sasuke dengan kaosnya kah?

Atau mungkin dikurung di gudang sekolah semalaman?

Yah! Hal itulah yang sudah beberapa kali dialami Naruto setiap kali membuat Sasuke marah. Sama sekali tidak bisa melawan bukan karena ia lemah. Tapi ia tidak ingin semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Sepulang sekolah, datanglah ke kamarku!" kata Sasuke bossy. Wajahnya menyiratkan perintah tak terbantahkan. Seolah mengatakan 'menolak kau mati'. Naruto mengangguk takut, tidak berani membantah apalagi melawan.

Yah! Memangnya ia bisa apa?

Lagipula…

Kamar Sasuke itu kamar Itachi juga kan?

Itu artinya Naruto bisa ketemu sama Itachi.

Yes-yes-yes! Naruto beryes ria dalam hati. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir Sasuke akan membunuhnya karena Itachi pasti selalu menjaganya.

Hhh… kata-kata Itachi tadi sampai Naruto terbawa mimpi, saat ia menjaganya dari Kyuubi dan secara blak-blakan tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya seorang gay, betapa Naruto sangat banyak berharap pada sang sulung Uchiha.

"Baik Sasuke-sama," tunduk Naruto sambil menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan seulas senyuman tipis di bibir cherrynya.

Itachi-senpai! Tunggulah aku!

.

Naysaruchikyuu.

.

.

"Hei, Pirang!" sentak Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Pulang sekolah dan hendak kembali ke asrama. Naruto yang sedang sejak tadi sibuk menunduk menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh, tersenyum tipis saat melihat Kyuubi berjalan santai ke arahnya. Lengkap dengan gaya angkuh dan muka sok berkuasa.

"Ya, Kyuu-nii?" Naruto memperlebar senyumnya membuat Kyuubi nyaris ikut tersenyum karena senyuman bak malaikat sang adik. Ahh… untung Kyuubi keburu sadar dan kembali memasang muka galak.

"Mau ke mana kau?"

"Ke kamar Itachi-senpai." Naruto menjawab tak basa-basi. Membuat hati Kyuubi langsung tertohok dan hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Naruto kok polos banget, sih?

Gak mikirin perasaan Kyuubi yang lagi-lagi harus patah hati.

"Mau apa kau, HAH?!" nada Kyuubi semakin meninggi. Ekspresi marah yang jika diperhatikan secara seksama justru terluka itu membuat Naruto merinding ngeri.

"Hukuman dari Sasuke-sama. Dia memintaku datang ke sana."

Jawaban Naruto sedikit membuat hati Kyuubi tenang. Walau bagaimana pun setahu Kyuubi, Sasuke sangat membenci Naruto, jadi tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dan akan menjaga Naruto dari 'serangan' Itachi yang kalau-kalau mendadak kalap dan ingin melahap sang adik.

"Menyedihkan! Kau Namikaze tapi tak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan." Kyuubi mencibir dengan tatapan mencemooh. Membuat Naruto mendadak menunduk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

"Yah…Namikaze menjadi margaku hanya karena kita satu ayah dan ibu." Naruto berkata dengan sarat nada luka. Hatinya mencelos begitu menyadari betapa menyedihkannya selama ia hidup di dunia.

"Menyerahlah!" kata Kyuubi akhirnya. "Dan kau tidak akan lagi menderita." Imbuhnya meyakinkan.

Lelah sekali.

Kyuubi sudah sangat lelah menghadapi kekeras kepalaan sang adik. Ingin mengakhiri setiap perseteruan mereka yang membuat hatinya sakit sendiri.

Memangnya manusia sinting mana yang rela melihat orang yang dicintainya itu terluka?

.

Manusia sinting seperti kau dan Sasuke, Kyuu!

.

"Tidak secepat itu!" Naruto tersenyum miris. Ia menatap mata rubi Kyuubi lalu semakin memperlebar senyumnya. "Cintaku padamu hanya sebagai rasa sayang seorang adik pada kakaknya Kyuu-nii. Aku tidak bisa."

Naruto yang memang sudah terjerat pada pesona Uchiha melengos pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang untuk kesekian ratus kalinya harus mengalami patah hati. Memukuli tembok terdekatnya sambil mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sama, "Apa yang kurang dariku, brengsek?"

Poor to Kyuubi. hahaha

.

**Tebese!**

**Nay kebanyakan fic, ini. Udah punya beberapa yg baru lagi malah. Tapi mendadak kenapa kehilangan semangat nulis di fandom Naruto, ya? Udah males bikin yang terlalu panjang juga. Sekarang Nay malah lebih senengan ngelanjutin fic Nay yang screenplay. Apa karena readers Nay di sana lebih banyak kali, ya? Hehehe**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan semua fic Naruto yang Nay buat. Semoga Nay bener-bener gak kehilangan mood Nay di tengah jalan aja deh, ya. Hahaha**

**Mind to review, minna?**

**Kalo reviewnya bisa lebih banyak dari chapter satunya Nay berusaha cepet update deh.**

**RnR pliiiis**


End file.
